


Holiday Reroute

by Kadlebug



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Barrisco - Freeform, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Blushing Barry Allen, M/M, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Protective Barry Allen, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadlebug/pseuds/Kadlebug
Summary: When Cisco's holidays get cancelled and hes facing all month alone at their dorms, Barry jumps in to save the day.  (Again, im crap at these things lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Still writing on my phone haaahaa)
> 
> I was inspired to write this after reading these two fics and yeah.  
> It was suppose to be a one shot buuuutttt I couldn't stop writing and here we go. A full fic with multiple chapters. 
> 
> (I don't remember the two fics that inspired this and I'm sorry.)
> 
> In the process of moving so I won't be updating a bunch until after the second week of January, but there will be updates!!

(Ah, you gotta love roommates and angst)

It's December and Finals are in two days. Cisco was feeling confident in what he'd absorbed from each chapter. He'd do fine. 

It was Barry he worried about. 

The two had been dormed together on the first day and it was a brilliant connection from the start. One sure thing he could say about Mr. Allen after all this time, besides him being an amazing track star, was he freaked the hell out before any test. The finals are no exception. It only added to the stress the taller male felt. 

"Oh my god, this is impossible. I'm going to fail." The brunette growled over his textbooks and notes. Leaning on elbows he'd placed at the desk's surface; he glared offensively at the objects between his arms. Next Barry was burying long nervous hands in his thick hair. Cisco hummed from his bed in response. "I'm here for Forensic Science, of course I'm failing English. What does Edgar Allen Poe and Anne Rice know about analyzing blood and DNA?" The whine Barry said this with was pitiful. 

Now Cisco was fully laughing at this outburst. "Edgar wrote about murders with detective stories, so.. there's that. Also, we're in most of the same classes and I'm going into an engineering field." The shorter man hoped it would ease the others tension. 

Barry leaned back in the chair with a low creak and huffed when his head fell back to stare at their shared ceiling. "It's ridiculous."

"Barry." The engineer stared up from his own studies so his full attention was on the other. "You know the material. We've been studying it together for weeks. There's no way you can fail this. Maybe score a B if anything." The dark haired male offered tossing a ball of paper at Barry's head. It bounced off with a low crumble and hit the floor. 

"You can say that, you're literally the smartest guy on campus, Cisco. Truly, it's a disadvantage to the rest of us." His green eyes turned playfully sad. 

"Barry, the only disadvantage any one has here, are those big ass puppy eyes you put on." Now a pillow was thrown and the athlete caught it easily with a laugh. 

They'd become so close in the last few months. It almost tore Cisco in half to leave him for the month of their break. Heading home to his dysfunctional family only multiplied the pangs of sadness. 

The pillow was tossed back beside Cisco as Barry twirled his chair to face his roommate. "So, what is Mr. Francisco Ramon doing for his holiday?" His smile open and welcoming as always when directed towards the tan male. 

A shrug was given as his brown eyes looked back to the book. "I dunno man. Probably traveling to Puerto Rico to see the rest of my family. My abuela is actually one of the only people I would even be excited to see through the whole ordeal. She actually treats me like I'm someone special and dotes on me instead of Dante. It drives my mother mad." See, Barry knew about the Ramon family and the emotional neglect Cisco faced day to day; even now well into his adult life. 

"Well a trip sounds like something you could use either way it goes. As long as you're not stuck here on campus. Even Hartley it leaving. Not going to lie, I'm frightened at the idea you would spend a month back home." Barry grinned at him. His arms rested on the chairs armrests while his hands were folded over his stomach where he slouched slightly. That red sweater riding up just a little to show a hip bone. The skin was a bright and pale contrast to the crimson top and dark skinny jeans. 

See, Cisco came to terms on the attraction he had on his roommate well into the first month of their semester. It's sadly developed into a mild crush well over two weeks ago when they had a day off and spent it in their room marathoning all The Lord of the Ring movies, including The Hobbit installments. Something people around him tend to find off putting and excessively avoid. 

Barry also took to sitting at Cisco's desk and not his own because he needed help and didn't think his own was a logical choice. The dude didn't like raising his voice unless needed. 

"What about you? Going home to the family?" The tan man asked trying to get his mind out of its train of thought. Regretfully, his mind only repeated softly how great Barry looked right now in his current position. 

Another shrug was given but from the paler of the two. "Yeah. Joe's wanting me to really sit down and meet Wally. Kid's only just starting to get to know them... I don't know if my being there is best right now. Iris is pushy so if I don't show up I'm sure she'd just drive up here." He grinned to himself at the thought. Then a yawn broke his daze "oh man, its late. We should probably sleep. Don't you have class at like seven?"

Cisco nodded closing his own book he'd been reading and set it on the desk beside Barry's disastrous pile of work. 

"Night Bar." He said climbing under the covers and cutting his lamp off. 

"Good night Cisco." The other replied softly flicking off his own desk lamp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day before Finals. 

"I'm going to just kill myself, right now." Barry declared as he slammed their door shut. His bag was flung heavily on the dark blue sheets of his bed. Barry really should invest in red ones. The color looks amazing on him. A quick image of the other smothered in crimson sheets mad his cheeks burn. 

Cisco had flinched at his desk with the loud entrance but slowly turned with his head tilted up to face his friend. "First off, don't joke about something so serious as killing ones self. Second, don't put a hole in our wall with tossing your bag so had. I'm not paying for it and you can't afford it. Third, what happened?" 

Barry's bottom lip came out in a pout when he sat on Cisco's bed. He seemed to always find the spot closest to the other when he talked. "Sorry... it's just... I read over the list again of what I should know for English. It's impossible Cisco. This class is going to flip everything. If I fail, Joe will never look at me the same. Iris will either ride my back with jokes or worse, pity. Not even going to guess what Wally would think of a flunking college student.. brother? Are we brothers? Relatives?" He started venturing from the topic at hand. 

"Are you sure you're not freaking out over the test so you can keep occupied from meeting the new sibling?" The short genious asked before it filtered through his mind. At least it was the right question. It seemed to hit Barry with shock. 

"N-no!" He stood up form the mattress and paced in front of Cisco, between their beds. The tall male went silent as he quick walked in a couple circles. "Maybe.... subconsciously..." finally slipped from him in a small voice that the engineer had never heard from him before. 

It did things to him that he hadn't felt for someone in a long time. He wanted to hold him forever so he'd never have to talk that way again. 

"Focus on one before the other, dude. Don't forget you can call me whenever you want throughout the trip to vent or whatever. Lord knows I'll need anything to get away from my family a moment." He smiled big elbowing the worrywart. 

A dazzling full grin was his answer with Barry looking away to laugh. It was so endearing and shy. God this crush was getting out of hand. 

"You're right." He sighed eventually still having his lips turned up happily. "I'll freak out on the drive over." His green eyes looked into brown ones. "Dunno what I'd do without you, man." Cisco's chest tightened. 

"Me either, dude." He replied moving a hand to pull a couple strands behind his ears and started back on his work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The finals went by quickly with only a few panic attacks and a couple silent prayers to higher powers for the strength to go on. 

Cisco went to his dorm right after to start packing. When he entered his room his cellphone began to ring. The caller I.D. Read "Mother". His insides felt cold and started to hollow out as he moved a finger to answer. His emotions becoming void like always whenever she called. 

"How was your test?" She asked not even bothering to idle on chit chat. Typical, really. "I hope you are confident in a passing score." Her own tone seemed distracted. Nothing new. "Dante is excelling and finished his show last night. He received high praises from the instructors who attended. It's a shame you couldn't find the time to show up for him. It's only a few hours drive." There it is. The entire reason for her calling. 

"As I said before, I couldn't drop my life to come to his show, that I've seen a few dozen times mind you. I had to study for my tests." He answered with a monotone voice that sounded so foreign to his own ears. 

"Dante would've showed up for you. Well, if you'd had ever don't anything needing our attendance. You should've come. Well I must finish packing. Our flight leaves early in the morning." She started to rush. 

"In the morning?" His heart stuttered in his chest. "Wait, are you flying out without me?!" He asked in a panicky tone. "I'll be there in the morning. What time? Do you have my ticket? If I leave in the next hour I'm sure I can make it in time." 

"I thought we already discussed it. It must've slipped my mind" as if that'd happen. "It's at eight in the morning. You wouldn't be here until at least ten or eleven. No, we didn't get you a ticket. I thought you'd be at school so we didn't bother to get your ticket." His heart broke. "It's was also cheaper this way. The earlier flight and all before the holiday."

"Yes.. you're right." His body felt numb. "I'll just... stay here. Um, have a good trip."

"We will Video chat when we're there. I'll tell Dante you said hello." She said before hanging up on him. 

Cisco stared at his phone for a couple minutes and slowly sat on his bed. His hand finally dropped the phone into the floor and he still stared at nothing. Frozen in place as his thoughts tried to catch up to him. 

Barry picked the moment to come into he room smiling "hey, let's go get food to cele-" the sentence died when he saw the silent tears streaking the others face. "Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay, Cisco?" 

Barry was kneeling between the tan mans legs when his attention snapped back. Their height difference always seemed to shock him at sometimes. 

"What?" He asked with a still empty tone. It hadn't quite tuned back in from where he spoke to his mother. 

"You're crying. Tell me what happened?" Barry asked gently looking up into his face from a crouched position on the floor. His hand came up to brush long dark hair from wet cheeks and a thumb brushed away the damp tracks under puffy eyes. 

"I'm staying here for the holidays." He said blankly but fully aware of the hands touching him. One at his face, the other rested on his knee for balance. 

"What? Why?" Green eyes grew with alarm. "What about your trip? Is everything okay?" The Questions started to shoot out rather quickly. 

"My mother found it cheaper to get a flight for in the morning and forgot to tell me... apparently. They assumed I'd stay here." he looked down at his lap. "So, there's nothing I can do because I can't afford a ticket on such short notice and she wouldn't dare buy me one now. Obviously. She didn't even offer too." His own hand came up to cover his eyes as he felt a sob coming. "My abuela is going to be so hurt when I'm not there." Cisco finally let it all sink in fully. Barry was a rock in his day to day life now. Crying was just something new that his friend would have to see and hopefully walk him through. 

Barry did even better than he thought. He got up from the floor and hugged him while sitting beside his shaking body on the bed. One arm rubbing circles on his back. The other held the back of his head as he cried into a strong shoulder. 

~~~~

It had been a while and Cisco calmed down enough to pull away to wipe his red face. "Oh man, you need to go pack and get ready. I'm so sorry that I kept you." 

Saddened eyes watched him "Don't apologize for feeling hurt when you're hurt. I'm here for you, man." He patted Cisco's shoulder and stood to grab his duffle back out of his own closet. Shirts flew from it to the bed as Barry spoke "Seriously, I know it's your mom and all, but what a bitch." His muffles growl helped lighten his grief a moment. 

"Yeah... I'm sure I'll find something to do around here. Play games and what not." He sighed into his hands trying to think on his new situation. His phone was recovered and sat on the desk. 

Barry stopped moving a moment then walked over to his roommate. "Come with me." His didn't ask. 

Cisco whipped his head up. "Excuse me?" He obviously didn't hear that correctly. 

"Pack your bag and come with me. You don't get to stay here alone on the holidays and I don't have to face my family alone. Win, win." He smiled and had a pink tent to his cheeks from embarrassment. 

"I doubt your family would like you randomly inviting someone to their house for a month without warning." His heart was starting to race for a new reason. 

"Cisco, I'm not leaving you here alone. Either you come with me or I stay with you. Make up your mind." Barry challenged. 

"Dude, you know I can't keep you from them. That's unfair tactics." Whined Cisco dramatically with his arms animatedly flailing out beside him. 

"Alls fair in war, bro." He beamed and tossed Cisco his bag to start filling it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Road trips with your best friend are so different to that of your family trips. 

Barry let him play his own music and they sang together. Barry Allen can fucking sing like an angel. He was also blushing at how well Cisco hit notes smoothly. They harmonized beautifully. Jokes and games were even played to pass the time. Over all it was a terrific experience neither could wait to have again. 

They only had to stop a couple times for breaks and food which had them back at Barry's childhood home early in the morning/late at night depending how you read 2 a.m. 

"Barry!!" A dark haired girl screamed running up to them as the tall man rounded the car with his bag. 

"Hey Iris. This is Cisco, my roommate. I invited him to join me." Barry smiled at her as she glanced at the new face. Her eyes roamed him head to toe. 

"Cisco Ramon." The petite man said smiling and putting out a hand which she shook with a returned smile. 

"Iris West. Nice to finally meet you." She said with a glint in her eye. 

"Dad, Barry brought a guest!" She announced once hey walked inside. Barry glared at her for not even giving him a chance to speak. She stuck her tongue out, which Cisco pretended not to see. Defiantly siblings. 

A tall dark, handsome man walked into the room with a younger version of himself falling close behind. Joe and Wally he guessed. 'Well I see where they gets their looks' Cisco noted in his mind. He rose a brow at the three standing in his doorway. 

"Who's this, Barry?" His deep voice asked with concern and surprise at the stranger almost standing in his living room. 

"Joe, this is Cisco Ramon. He's my roommate back in the dorms. Also my best friend, I invited him to join us. I forgot to mention it. Finals and all." He beamed brightly bending slightly putting an arm around Cisco's shoulders for a side hug.

His dad thought a moment before smiling and coming closer with a hand out stretched "Joe West. Nice to meet you Cisco." Piercing eyes darted to Barry once they shook hands. He pointed a finger at Barry. "We will talk later." 

The blush Barry had was adorable to say the least but the way Iris watched them from the side was making him uncomfortable.


End file.
